A Fight to Remember
by Zion Ky Hitokiri
Summary: 100 Ocs needed. The epic story of a 100 man slaughter fest. Follow Terry as he rises to the top of the Assassins LeaderBoard. Each fight proving to be more difficult then the last, can he make it to Number 1 and get the revenge he has been looking for.
1. Chapter 1

**So this will start off my attempt to get 100 OCs for my No More Heroes fic. It will revolve around my OC as he makes his way up the ladder of the Assassin's Leaderboard fights. (I know that's not what it's called but hey I had to separate the two corporations haha). Your OCs will most likely get killed but you can also choose to spare your OCs life. I'll give you the option to write out your characters death or how they survive against my OC. Just know that my OC will refuse to kill off women, so if you submit a girl then either she will kill herself or something around her will finish her off. Please try to let your character get killed as I'm sure some of you will want to have your OC live. But as you all know in this world the characters are a shoe in for death.**

Name: (**Nicknames are allowed as people never use their real names**)

Age: (**Age isn't really a limit here heh**)

Gender: (**Not that hard…or is it?**)

Hair: (**Color and Style**)

Eyes: (**Try to keep the Sharingan out of this :)**)

Clothes: (**This isn't that important. But dress them up nicely to their personality**)

Body: (**The bodies vary in this world so go nuts. Just don't go over board**)

Personality: (**Here is where you tell me their story. If they are there to get revenge, to kill, love fighting, or simply bored please let me know the story of your fighter.**)

Abilities: (**Some of the enemies seem to take on a certain ability EX: Shinobu used a shockwave from her blade.**)

Weapon: (**This can be whatever you want it to be. Just don't expect it to kill with one hit though)**

**Now to make sure you all get the idea of how things work I'll show you my character.**

Name: Terry Hunter

Age: 22

Gender: Male

Hair: Long Jet black hair

Eyes: Red

Clothes: He wears a plain red shirt with black jacket over it. The jacket has a manga drawing of a female angel on the back. Black pants and boots with white feathers sewn into the pants and painted on the boots.

Body: He stands at a height of 5'9. Athletic build but not too muscle. Caucasian. Skin is kinda pale due to lack of sun.

Personality: The man has distance himself from society since his mother was kid when he was 10. She left him with a fortune so there was no need for him to travel out of his home. Everything he ever needed was sent to his doorstep, this kept him from ever talking to anyone. At the age of 15 he had let himself go completely from all the food and lack of mobility. But he eventually knew that being a fat slob was not what his mother wanted for him so he hired a training coach. For about two years the man trained his body to be fit and a weapon on its self. He also hired a beam weapon specialist to create for him a weapon he could shoot as well as use for close combat. The idea that sprouted in his head was revenge. Someone killed his mother and he was going to find out who.

Abilities: He can summon the spirits of the dead to fight by his side. An ability given to him by his father and mother.

Weapon: A beam sword. When in its beam sword form its in the shape of claymore, heavy hitting but easy to swing. In its gun form the weapon becomes a sniper rifle capable of shooting at a distance as well as close range.

**So there we go. Leave your OCs in the review section or PM them. This story will be as overly exaggerated as the game. So you can connect your OC to Terry as relative or even something as impossible as an internet love affair or a brother he never knew about. Be creative with these characters and if you can spread the word of this fic to get me more OCs that will be great too thanks ^_^**


	2. Jason Carrol! Ranked 100!

Jason Carrol! Number 100!

Terry waited out in the rain as the clock off in the distance ran midnight. He didn't know why he was bothering to wait for the person to show up. They had been keeping him waiting for almost three hours now, with no hope of ever coming. If it wasn't for the fact that he needed to win this fight, he would have left two hours ago.

The roof top he waited on was on top of a night club. The sounds of the music could be heard through the walls. The man grabbed his weapon and walked to the middle of the roof. "It's about time you got here...I hope you are ready to pay for the tardiness, Jackass!"

Terry Hunter, our protagonist takes the initiative and activates his beam katana. The angel on the back of his jacket began to glow and so did the feathers on his pants.

"_**Hello world! The names is Terry Hunter and there's only one thing I care about! And that's revenge! This little assassins killing club will take me to my mothers murderer! So says the hot red head anyways...well enough of this self explanation shit! Let's start this!**_"

The man who was ranked number 100 steps onto the roof. He had spikey dark brown hair and pale green eyes that reflected to light off Terry's blade. His shirt was black with the MadWorld logo on the back, he had on dark blue jeans and black Converse hi-tops. He stood at 5'4 and had an athletic build.

Terry didn't know wether to attack him or give him a wedgie. "Uh...you're my opponent? You got to be fucking kidding me!"

"The names Jason Carrol...but you can call me your executioner!" With that said, Jason dashed forward and pierced his blade through Terry's gut.

Terry kicked him off and checked the wound, "Cheap shot! Little bastard!"

"If you couldn't block that then why should I even bother with you." Jason said with pride in his voice. "You don't expect to win like that do you?"

The young man dashed forward again and started to slash at the hero with his blade. Terry blocked the blade and parried him. While he was staggered, he slipped behind the guy and pulled off a combo. Jason flipped backwards and stretched a bit. The black haired man dashed forward and swung his blade, only to miss. Jason had flipped over him and dug his blade into the mans back. He flicked his wrist and the blade rotated like a drill.

"Take that sucker!" The spiky headed teen cackled as he pulled the blade out and jumped away.

"Fuck!" Terry said before coughing out blood.

Terry looked over and saw that the teen was heading in for another attack and blocked. The green eyed teen pulled away and somersaulted to kick him in the face. It looked like the man in black was going to lose the fight. But that was when he shined the brightest. Terry felt the inner light fill his body and soon it shifted into a figure near him. A little kid walked out and waved at the teen.

"There's no way! It can't be!" Jason said with fear in his voice.

"Hey there bro...long time no see." The boy ghost said.

Terry took the opportunity and started to attack the teen. He got in a few hits before his opponent snapped out of his trance.

"Bastard! You'll pay for using him against me!" Jason growled.

The teen activated his drill again and rushed the guy by running on the other buildings surrounding them. Terry just attacked and block with any chance he got. His constant running from building to buildings made him difficult to attack. But once a pattern was found, Terry knocked the brunette to the floor. Jason didn't let up and quickly got to his feet. Running after the Hero as soon as he regained balance. But the ghost kid stunned him once again, leaving him wide open to Terry's combos. And with a few more blows, Terry removed the young mans arms and sent them flying off the roof. The blood of the teen poured everywhere.

"You bastard! You used...him..." Jason struggled to talk.

"Shut your mouth jackass! I wouldn't have done it if you showed up on time!" Terry spat back. "I won't kill you so we can have a fair rematch...but right now...I'm ranked 100."

And with that, the rain stops pouring and the moon shines over the two. Terry walks away, letting the men in suits deal with the body of his fallen opponent.

**Well I hope you guys enjoy this small scene until the next opponent is found. If you want you could submit more since I do need 100 lol Jason will be back...I spared him for plot purposes XD.**


End file.
